Little Prince
by Tori101
Summary: If Niwa is the King of Bell Liberty, and Kaoru is the Queen, isn’t it a little obvious that sweet little Keita is their little Prince? Yummy NiwaKaoruKeita shounenai ahead.


**Little Prince**

If Niwa is the King of Bell Liberty, and Kaoru is the Queen, isn't it a little obvious that sweet little Keita is their little prince? Yummy Niwa-Kaoru-Keita shounen-ai ahead.

**_Disclaimer_**: Gakuen Heaven does not belong to me, and though it saddens me so, I fear selfishly that it never will.

**Characters**: (Just because it could be a little confusing. First names are first.)

Keita Ito

Tetsuya Niwa or the King (I prefer to call him Niwa though)

Kaoru Saionji or the ;Queen; (Even though he's a guy, heh. Poor pretty-boy)

**Note**: For this anime series, I seemed to develop very strange cravings for different pairings with all the beautiful male characters, and upon searching the fandom for this series, I found myself unsatisfied with much of the content, and find it my own duty to write my stories because I can, and because who doesn't like to write stories about beautiful boys hooking up and doing my bidding? Heh…I'm having too much fun with this…Anyway, enjoy the show, and please don't mind the OCness of the characters…heheheh…Oh, and uh…people who don't like Guy-Guy situations, or in this case Guy-Guy-Guy, then you better not read this. It's pretty much just shounen-ai though…at least as far as I plan on elaborating…oh well, people who like this sort of thing, then read on happily. People who don't like two (or three) guys in a romantic situation, don't read, and don't flame.

* * *

Walking slowly down the hall, the young red haired boy strode forward hesitantly. He'd been called out of class by the Student Council of Bell Liberty Academy—BL Academy for short—and wasn't sure if he'd done something wrong. He knew he hadn't done anything too extreme lately, except for maybe finally remembering to lock his dorm room door, but that wasn't a bad thing. Also, he knew the Council President and Vice President, so if he'd done anything wrong, they would approach him personally, not take him out of class. 

'_What does Niwa-san want with me?_' the nervous blue-eyed boy wondered silently, finally stopping at the Student Council room door.

Clearing his throat quietly, the first year student took a deep breath, and raised his hand to knock on the door. But just before his knuckles graced the wood, a deep voice called from inside the room, telling him to come in. Keita jumped slightly upon hearing the voice, but composed himself quickly since he was kind of used to Tetsuya Niwa seeming to know whoever was at the door.

"Excuse me," the boy muttered politely, before reaching out and opening the door.

Walking into the room, the boy looked around instinctively, before his eyes fell upon the Student Council President himself, sitting on his desk with a signature smirk on his face.

"No need for formalities, Keita-kun." the 'King' replied airily, waving his hand as though it was nothing.

Keita was about to reply, when the door closed behind him a bit loudly. When the boy turned, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the boy who'd closed the door.

"Saionji-san!?" the red head asked in surprise. "What are you doing in the Student Council room? Shouldn't you be in the Treasury room?" Keita inquired, greatly curious and confused as to why the 'Queen' of BL Academy would be in the Student Council room.

After all, even though the Treasury and Council were getting along better these days, didn't they still hate each other?

Looking around the room quickly, Keita noticed that the Council Vice President was missing. Turning to Niwa, Keita gave the King a confused look.

"Niwa-san, where is Nakajima-san?" the boy asked, growing a bit uncomfortable when the long haired boy behind him stepped a little closer.

"Hide?" Niwa asked, still smirking as his dark blue eyes lit up. "He's out for the rest of the day." he answered, running a hand through his short, yet messy brown hair.

"Oh, I see." Keita replied back, looking down at the carpet and rubbing his arms that he didn't realize he'd crossed.

"Well, aren't you wondering why we sent for you?" Niwa asked curiously, sliding off the desk and walking towards the other two boys.

Keita looked up quickly, and answered back, "Oh yes, I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind for a second," the boy rambled. "H-have I done something wrong? Am, am I in trouble?" Keita questioned nervously, his eyes taking on a downcast look.

Niwa stopped an arm's length away from the two, and grinned at the younger boy. "No, not at all. Kaoru-chan and I just wanted to see you about something, that's all." the brunette answered, sending a glance over to the strawberry-blonde haired boy behind Keita.

"Niwa-san, I'd prefer that you didn't call me that, but I'll let it slide, _this_ time." Kaoru added, his bright green eyes looking down at the young boy between them. "But, Ito-kun isn't exactly _not_ in trouble, he's just done nothing wrong." he explained, making Keita widen his eyes and turn to look at the older student.

"W-what _have_ I done then?" he inquired worriedly.

Kaoru and Niwa exchanged looks, and Niwa closed the gap between him and the smaller boy as he slung an arm around the boy's shoulders. Keita felt his cheeks burn as a bright pink blush colored his face and ears, and felt a shiver run down his spine when Kaoru did the same as Niwa, only an arm around his waist.

"Well Keita, Kaoru and I were talking, and we realized something," Niwa began, playing with strands of Keita's light red hair as though nothing was strange about the position the three of them were in at the moment. "And we both agreed on something. Something _very_ interesting…Do you have any idea on what it is? It's about you," Niwa added in a low, playful tone, getting Kaoru to chuckle.

That was when Keita realized something was definitely strange with what was going on, besides the fact that two boys were holding him very strangely. Definitely in a way that would make Kazuki very flustered.

"Um…what about me?" Keita asked uncomfortably, the discomfort that the two boys were causing clearly evident on his face.

"Well, you know how Niwa is referred to as the King, and that the students here seem to enjoy the nickname 'Queen' for me, Niwa and I discussed the issue this afternoon." Kaoru continued, his other hand having found interest in the boy's hair as well. "We've decided, that if we're considered the King and Queen of Bell Liberty that you, Keita, are our Prince." the long haired aristocrat declared nonchalantly.

"W-what!?" Keita cried out, immediately tensing his body and trying to slip out of the older boys' grasps.

"Well, it only makes sense, doesn't it?" Niwa asked confidently, lowering his face to bring it closer to the boy's.

"We believe so," Kaoru added, doing the same as Niwa, and also effectively making the boy even more uncomfortable.

'_What are they talking about!? What are they doing!?_' the boy screamed in his head as the older boys began to walk him slowly towards Niwa's desk. 'Why is it that I can't move? Why can't I tell them to stop? Oh Kazuki, I really need your help now!' Keita moaned silently to himself, wishing that his friend would come into the Student Council room and save him from this situation.

But, Kazuki, or the Chairman of BL Academy, was away on business this whole week. There wasn't anyone who could get him out of his current predicament.

Keita snapped out of his thoughts when he felt himself released by Kaoru, who sat down on Niwa's desk where the King had been sitting just minutes ago before. The look in Kaoru's eyes made the red haired boy nervous, and when he looked up at Niwa, he saw the same look. Hopes of getting away from the two older students fled from his mind, and he brought an arm up across his chest as he tried to take a step back. The tall brunette chuckled loudly, and pulled the younger boy closer to his chest. Keita made a small noise as he felt himself pressed up against the King's chest, and he felt a strange feeling churn in his stomach when Niwa began playing with his hair again.

"Now Keita, don't be scared. Kaoru and I wouldn't hurt our Little Prince, right Kaoru?" Niwa asked playfully, glancing over at the long haired boy sitting on the desk, both with bemused expressions on their faces.

"Of course. We'd never hurt him." Kaoru answered back, a grin playing on his lips.

Keita looked between the two boys for a moment, and tried to push away from his current captor's grip. But Niwa only tightened his hold on the smaller body, and leaned down till their noses were touching, their lips centimeters away.

"Keita, you're cute when you're flustered," Niwa whispered loud enough for both Keita and Kaoru to hear.

The blue eyed student then closed the distance between their lips and kissed the nervous first year gently.

Before Keita realized what had happened, he was pushed into Kaoru, who used the boy's daze to his advantage as he wrapped his arms around Keita's torso underneath the red head's arms. His hands rested on the boy's upper chest and over his ribs as Niwa reached forward and brushed the boy's cheek.

The touch snapped Keita out of his daze, and he gasped when he realized where Kaoru's hands were.

"P-please stop! Niwa-san, Saionji-san!" the boy cried out desperately.

But his pleas fell on pleasantly deaf ears, and Niwa continues his ministrations in unbuttoning the boy's blazer. Kaoru made sure Keita couldn't interfere, and once Niwa was able to open the blazer some more, the long haired boy rested his lips on the boy's ear, and closed his emerald eyes in a calm manner.

"I agree with the King on that one, you really are cute when you're upset." the older stated, his breath tickling the younger's ear as Niwa began to undo Keita's tie and then his white shirt.

"See Kaoru? I told you we could agree on something for once," Niwa stated all too pleasantly as he unbuttoned the last button on Keita's shirt.

Kaoru opened his eyes and smirked as Keita whined quietly when Niwa and Kaoru's hands began running over his exposed chest and stomach. Kaoru's soft, pale fingers ghosted over Keita's skin, till they reached his collar bone. Niwa's rough, calloused hands ran over his stomach, and glided down his sides. While Keita tried to form coherent words and pleas to make them stop, Kaoru gently pulled the boy's blazer and shirt away from his right shoulder a bit, exposing the junction between his neck and collar bone.

Keita gasped out loud when he felt Kaoru's lips on his neck, slowly trailing down to his collar bone, before he felt the boy bite down gingerly on his shoulder. Niwa stopped his hands hearing the boy's breathless gasp, and smirked at his partner's hold on Keita. The brunette then pushed both boys further onto the desk after a moment of consideration. Keita's struggles against Kaoru seemed to weaken, and he sighed deeply as Kaoru continued to leave love bites along the boy's collar bone and neck, all the way up to his ear. Niwa grinned, and stood back and watched the two for a few more moments.

After Kaoru left a love bite underneath Keita's right ear, he licked the boy's earlobe before biting on it softly. Keita groaned, and clenched his fists. But what pleased both older boys was that he seemed to be enjoying it now. Kaoru let go of the boy's ear slowly, as his left hand came up and gently rested on the boy's cheek. He then softly pushed Keita's head to the side so that he was looking at him, before he gently pressed his lips against the boy's.

Niwa observed, still grinning, as Kaoru kissed their Little Prince, and his eyes widened in amusement when Keita's eyes opened suddenly, mostly likely when Kaoru pushed his tongue inside the young teen's mouth. The brunette waited a few moments more as Kaoru played with their little toy, and didn't make any moves till the long haired boy pulled away from Keita, allowing the boy some time to breathe. Both took a second to chuckle at the way the younger student panted before glancing over at each other.

Using their eyes, they seemed to exchange a message, and Niwa smirked happily as he moved closer. Kaoru held Keita close to his body as Niwa pushed the boy's legs apart slightly, before helping Kaoru get his own legs to lie over the boy's thighs. In Kaoru's arms and his legs being held apart by the other's legs, Keita was an open target to whatever Niwa had planned.

The boy opened his eyes slowly as Niwa knelt down before the desk, the King's head level with Keita's torso. The boy's eyes widened when he noticed his predicament, and he parted his lips as though to protest, till he felt Niwa's lips on his torso. The boy groaned loudly as Niwa kissed him down his stomach to his navel, where he swirled his tongue for a moment. Kaoru's hands ran across Keita's front slowly, the older boy making sure that every touch left the boy's skin shivering. Niwa's own hands came up to gently stroke the boy's sides, making the red head cough a bit from the gasp and giggle that tried to escape his throat at the same time.

Both boys stopped what they were doing till Keita had stopped coughing, and Kaoru began kissing the boy's neck again, only on the other side. Keita trembled and shook slightly, and his hands clenched and unclenched with every breath he took. He opened one eye while Kaoru was busy placing a large love bite on his jaw to glance over at the clock on the other side of the wall. He opened both eyes wide when he realized how much time had already passed since he'd been called out of class. He'd missed two classes already! How long had he been in the room with the two older students?

The blued eyed first year was about to try and tell the two to stop again, but before he could utter a word, Kaoru's lips were on his again, and the other's hands were digging into his shoulders as the 'Queen' clutched him tightly to his body. Niwa's kisses had traveled up to his collar bone, and the brunette's hands were clutching and going over Keita's back in a slow yet sensual manner. The red head mentally sighed to himself, knowing that the two didn't want to hear his protests anymore. Instead, he leaned back into Kaoru's chest and closed his eyes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kaoru sat on the couch in the student council room, Keita's head in his lap. The boy had been asleep for some time now, and they'd decided long ago, just from the sight of his cute sleeping-face that they wouldn't wake him just yet. The boy's pale hand gently pet the younger's hair with affection as he smiled softly down at him. It was the moments he was enjoying now that made him even more grateful that he wasn't the Student Council President, or else it would be him at the desk doing paperwork while Niwa pet their Little Prince.

Niwa looked up every few minutes though to watch the other two boys, and he silently groaned every time he looked over to see the paperwork still piled on his desk. But, if he got it done soon, he wouldn't have Nakajima breathing down his neck to get him to finish it.

Kaoru looked on with amusement as Keita's eyelids began to tremble before he opened them, a glossy sheen making his pale blue orbs paler. When he looked up at Kaoru, he still had a sleepy expression on his face, and the beams of sunlight from the sunset through the room's windows gave the smaller a golden glow. In other words, cute little Keita looked even more adorable.

Combing his fingers through the boy's mused hair, Kaoru continued to smile down at Keita, who seemed to be watching him with confusion and curiosity.

"Saionji-san?" he asked groggily, trying to move, and finding where his head was. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have dosed off…" the boy rambled quietly, his reawakening body beginning to move strangely as the boy tried to sit up, only for Kaoru to push him by the shoulders back down onto his lap.

"Relax Keita," the pale haired boy replied calmly. "After all, you should be tired after our little excursion." he added with a slight smirk.

Keita's eyes widened, and he blushed a dark red as the events from hours earlier came back to him. The boy shot up into a sitting position and turned to look up at the clock, gasping when he saw the time. Before the red head could jump off the couch, Kaoru sighed before pulling the boy onto his lap, just like before, and holding him securely against his chest with his arms.

"Now Keita, you shouldn't be moving so much after just waking up. You'll give yourself a headache." Kaoru lectured playfully before nibbling gently on the boy's ear.

"Hey! Kaoru! Stop messing with him like that! You know it's not fair for you to have all the fun while I'm stuck over here with paperwork!" Niwa pouted from his desk.

"Sorry Niwa-san, but it's not my fault you have work to do," Kaoru retorted back victoriously, pulling Keita closer to him.

Keita looked between his captor and Niwa, and then back to the clock, his mind filling with thoughts of worry. Worry over what had happened and why, worry over what his teachers would say since he'd practically missed every class except half of his first class, and worry on himself over why he seemed to have liked what had happened before.

Keita was about ready to struggle again when Kaoru's hands began to try and slip off his white shirt that now only had a few of the top buttons undone, when all three looked up towards the door. The doorknob turned slowly, and the door opened just as slowly to reveal a tall young man standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back Hide!" Niwa called in a friendly tone to the Vice President, who merely nodded in response.

But after Nakajima had stepped into the room, he noticed the other two boys in the room. Raising an eyebrow, Hideaki Nakajima stared at Keita who was looking extremely uncomfortable while forcibly sitting on Kaoru's lap, Kaoru who was grinning and seemingly nuzzling the red head's pink-marked neck, and then finally Niwa who was glaring in jealousy in Kaoru's direction.

"Kaoru! What did I say!? That's not fair! You can't have the Prince all to yourself!" the brunette shouted accusingly.

Nakajima looked at the three faces again, before adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat.

"I don't believe I want to know what's going on here," he stated. "But seeing as how you seem to have gotten some work done without my ordering you to, I'll let you take off, Niwa." the tall boy explained, looking over and smirking at Keita's look of horror on his face. "I'm sure you'll both be putting your free time to good use then?" Nakajima questioned, smirking.

Niwa shot out of his chair quickly and hurried over to the couch as Kaoru stood with Keita still clutched in his arms. Both of the older students grabbed one of the boy's arms before dragging him out of the student council room. Of course, Keita was sending desperate glances to Nakajima over his shoulder until Kaoru closed the door after they'd left the room.

"So, Niwa, what do you think we should do with all this free time on our hands?" Kaoru asked mockingly while grinning at the small red head.

"Well Kaoru, I could probably think of a few things…" the brunette answered as they dragged their reluctant Prince off in the direction of the dorms.

'_Kazuki, why did you have to go on a business meeting this week?_' part of Keita wondered desperately. The other part of him didn't seem so depressed about the fact that two gorgeous guys were dragging him off to one of their dorm rooms though. In fact, the other part of him was wondering hungrily what exactly they'd be doing.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Like I said, too much fun. Heheheh...I liked writing this, and it's funner to reread it too! I'm very happy! This is off my chest, and I'm craving more...time to read my SasuNaru doujinshi that I accidentally downloaded...Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**Sam**


End file.
